User talk:LionHeartKIng
Visit my archive for my past 100 messages on the wiki. Collaboration/friendship card I've been wanting to make a friendship card. What plans do you have in mind? NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:42, May 12, 2014 (UTC) All I have to say is: thos stars are MASSIVE. I can I make a card there to try it out? NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:57, May 12, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about your site, the star pics are big. lol NovaTsukimori (talk) 16:04, May 12, 2014 (UTC) X8722 "Gymnastic Graviton HERO - Triple Fold Dragon" or the same name, but w/o the "Graviton"? It'll have to have an archetype condition for it to be a "Gymnastic HERO" or a "Graviton" monster though (depending on the name you choose or you could pick a different name than those 2). NovaTsukimori (talk) 16:12, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Sure. As for effect ideas, I was thinking on making a card the can bring out "Graviton", but also protect "Gymnastic HEROES". How do you feel about that? NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:56, May 13, 2014 (UTC) That would be nice (for the helping Graviton thing). And I will add a few new Level modding and swarm cards to the Deck to Xyz and Synchro Summon (I haven't updated that page in a while). NovaTsukimori (talk) 17:37, May 13, 2014 (UTC) I know what half of the effect of the Cross Number will be. I just need to research your archetype for the other half (my apologies for not knowing how your archetype works). NovaTsukimori (talk) 17:48, May 13, 2014 (UTC) How about I give half of the effect negation (98) and give the other half a Special Summon effect and that effect is treated as being Special Summoned with a "Gymnastic Method" card (89)? The Neutral effect can add 1 "Gymnastic Method" Spell card from the Deck to the hand upon Xyz Summon. NovaTsukimori (talk) 13:20, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Would you like the monster to be LIGHT or EARTH? NovaTsukimori (talk) 13:29, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good. I will levae this wikia fro a while, therefore i leave this job on your hands --OnePiece (talk) 14:31, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Did someone hack your wikia? OnePiece (talk) 14:35, May 16, 2014 (UTC) LHK Wiki I plan to make a couple cards there soon, though probably not until the 19th or 20th. Though, it would be interesting to know what it feels like to be an admin. Also, what are your opinions on these two? NovaTsukimori (talk) 17:28, May 16, 2014 (UTC) "Graviton Contortionist" could say other before "Graviton" as it itself is a "Graviton". But, not bad. Look at us supporting Rank 8 monsters like there's no tomorrow... NovaTsukimori (talk) 17:41, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I'll make the kanji for Contortionist soon, umless you beat me to it. NovaTsukimori (talk) 17:52, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure. What do you have in mind? NovaTsukimori (talk) 18:01, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure. My ideas store is being refilled lately xD OnePiece (talk) 03:25, May 17, 2014 (UTC) The Overlimit Effect will be used in the custom layout for Pendulum Monsters only. Overlimit Effects on most non-Pendulum Monsters will be where the Pendulum Effect would be. NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:18, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Gosh, did you red my mind? I was planning to create an card like this a long time ago. Well, maybe we coul call it as the Undead Heart --OnePiece (talk) 14:23, May 17, 2014 (UTC) I don't know. I kinda want to bring back the " " playstyle... NovaTsukimori (talk) 20:24, May 17, 2014 (UTC) These puns are revolting, but yes... NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:38, May 18, 2014 (UTC) OK. Also, what do you think about the "Diablo" monsters and "Electromaster Raiden" (though, in Raiden's and "La Casa del Diablo"'s cases, their effects haven't been revealeed yet). NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:54, May 18, 2014 (UTC)